


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by coffeeincluded



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Multi, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeincluded/pseuds/coffeeincluded
Summary: It's a rare day off and Ferdinand intends to make the most of it.
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley/Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This week's prompt for the Felannie Server drabble challenge was "Three's a crowd: Write a drabble with three people interacting." 
> 
> Which was made for my OT3. Here's some Ferdiberdetta fluff I wrote while falling asleep at my laptop.

Ferdinand returned from his early-morning ride to find Bernadetta and Hubert still in bed. Bernadetta was awake at least, illustrating her tropical plant field guide while a still-sleeping Hubert had rolled over to the spot where Ferdinand formerly was and clutched Bernadetta like a particularly bony limpet.

“Good morning, my little sundew.” He wedged himself between Bernadetta and the wall and kissed her forehead. “Conspiring with Hubert to keep me out of bed, I see?”

“You’re the one who got up at dawn!” she teased, pretending to push him before awkwardly shuffling to the center of the bed. Hubert, still fast asleep, mumbled and pulled Bernadetta closer until she had to put away her illustration. Which now meant there was a Ferdinand-sized space between Bernadetta and the wall for him to nestle into and slip under the covers to join his lovers. 

Bernadetta pouted from within Hubert’s sleeping grip. “I’m trapped here by the nefarious Hubert, and you won’t help me?” She kicked him under the covers, a smile on her face, and he smiled and kicked her back. “Did you come back just to watch me struggle?”

He was back in bed because this was a rare day off, no urgent paperwork, no pressing matters, and the smell of a building thunderstorm in the air. Ferdinand could not think of a better way to spend a lazy Sunday morning than with Hubert and Bernadetta, warm and dry. How lucky a man was he, to be here in this moment, to have grown with them both to a point where the three of them fit together so well, sanded down each others’ rough edges, made them better people. 

“What are you thinking, Ferdie?”

What else could he say, drifting back to sleep just inches from her and Hubert? “How lucky I am to be with you.”

And he was rewarded with her faint flush. “That...I was thinking about waking Hubert up in a silly way. Your thoughts are much more profound.” 

“But yours are much more apt for this relaxed morning.” Now, what could be silly…? Ah! He took a lock of his hair, as fiery as the morning sun, and tickled Hubert’s nose with it. The still-sleeping spymaster jerked awake with a sneeze and threw off Bernadetta, who tumbled into Ferdinand’s chest. 

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Hubert muttered as the reflexive magic curling up his fingertips died back down. “I could have thought you were an assassin and attacked.”

“But you did not, and you are now awake. Did you actually sleep last night?”

Hubert, still not awake enough for full sentences, grunted in response. A hand through his bedhead later he muttered, “Do I dare ask what your plans are today?”

“To do absolutely nothing, and spend it with you.” He played his fingers against Bernadetta’s and she relaxed in his chest. 

“Lovely,” Hubert said. “An entire day with you.”

He made no attempts to get out of bed, much less leave the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! I too have a much-needed day off tomorrow and do not intend to get out of bed before noon. Goodnight!


End file.
